Giancarlo Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." anger explodes and puts a broccoli in Yolanda's mouth Announcer: "Jo visits a mother who speaks Spanish when she gets angry." Melita: " " Submission Reel ???: "Hola, we're the Giancarlo Family, I'm Inez. I have 2 daughters. 13-year-old Melita and 10-year-old Yolanda. I have 1 son named 16-year-old Jamie. Melita refuses to do her homework and even calls everyone in the household bad names, while Yolanda refuses to sleep in her own bed and also calls people bad names." Inez: "Everytime I get angry, I speak Spanish." Introduction steps into a pale yellow 2-story house Observation Jo: "I hadn't been in the door for 10 minutes before Yolanda kicked off over having eggs for breakfast." is serving sunny side up eggs Yolanda: "I HATE EGGS!" stomps on the floor with both feet twice Inez: "¡Yolanda! ¡Comer!" (translates to: "YOLANDA!!! EAT!!!") Inez: "When I get very angry, I speak Spanish." Inez: "Yolanda has been banned from several restaurants." Jo: "What do you mean?" Inez: "The last time we went out to eat at a restaurant which was The Pink Adobe, Yolanda defecated all over the table and spat at several waiters. She even refused to eat what was placed in front of her." Yolanda: "You are a lousy cook Mom!" Inez: "Yo trabajo duro para conseguir todo lo establecido en dicha tabla! Maldito seas ingrata!" (translates to: "I work hard to get everything set out in the table! F*** YOU, INGRATE!") Yolanda: "Lousy cook! Lousy cook!" Inez: "¡Cállate!" (translates to: "SHUT UP!!!!!") Inez: "Yolanda tests my patience a lot." Jo: "And no sooner, Melita started to kick off." Melita: "I HATE EGGS TOO! THEY LOOK LIKE SNOT!" Inez: "¡Qué lástima! Vamos a tener huevos para el desayuno y esa decisión es definitiva!" (Translation: "Too bad! We will be having eggs for breakfast and it's your choice!") Inez's Temper smashes Inez's Crystal vase loses her temper even more, and begins to spank Yolanda Stay in Bed Inez: "¡Yolanda Louise Giancarlo! ¡Hora de dormir!" (translates to: "YOLANDA LOUISE GIANCARLO!!!! TIME FOR BED!!!!") Yolanda: "No!" Inez: "No estoy jugando Yolanda! Ir a la cama!" (translates to: "I'm not playing, Yolanda! Go to bed!") Yolanda: "Leave me alone, you're poo-poo!" loses it Inez: "Haz lo que quieras Yolanda porque creo que eres un imbécil absoluto!" (translates to: "Do what you want Yolanda because I think you're an absolute idiot! BECAUSE I HAVE F***ING JUST ABOUT ") Yolanda: (screaming and crying at the top of her lungs) "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT MY FATHER, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT MY FRIENDS, YOU NEVER AND YOU NEVER , BECAUSE YOU'RE A VERY SICK F***ING MEAN B****!!!!" Inez: "¡Vete a la mierda!" (translated to: "F*** off!!!") finds Jamie in his bedroom crying Jo: "Jamie?" Jamie: "Yes?" Jo: "Can I come in and talk to you?" Jamie: "Sure." sits beside Jamie on his bed Jo: "Why are you crying?" Jamie: "Yolanda is so mean to me. She ruined my birthday, she ruined my whole life, she ruined our mother's whole life, she ruined our father's whole life. She even ruined Mother's Day." Jo: "Did you ever spend time with your mother?" Jamie: "Barely." still cries see stitches on Jamie's head reaches out to Jamie and hugs him Jo: "What would you think mom would do to make you better?" Jamie: "I don't know." Jo: "Well, would you like to tell me why you got stitches on your forehead?" Jamie: " " and Jamie can hear Yolanda and Inez screaming at each other to: Inez and Yolanda yelling at each other in an argument Inez: "Yolanda, que realmente necesita para ir a la cama porque estoy harta de tu estúpido comportamiento!" (Translation: "Yolanda, you really need to go to bed because I am so sick of your stupid behavior!") Yolanda: "I'M NOT GONNA GO TO BED!" Inez: "Yolanda, golpeó el bueno ya!" (Translation: "Yolanda, hit the hay already!") Jo: "And then Inez puts Melita to bed in a very rough manner." hits Inez Inez: "¡Vete a la mierda!" (translated to: "F*** OFF!!!") begins to hit Melita with a pillow and screams at her Inez: " " (translated to: " ") throws a pillow at Melita's face Melita: "I DIDN'T DO NOTHING! I SWEAR!" Inez: " " (translated to: " ") Melita: "FINE! I HATE YOU!" runs out of the bedroom crying furious Inez runs after Melita Parent Meeting Inez: "Yolanda was grounded for a whole entire year for ruining Jamie's Sweet Sixteen birthday and she doesn't get to see her friends and go to the mall with them anymore. Ever." Inez: "If I find Yolanda trying to run away to see any of her friends, I would scream at her, call her names and drag her and I would smack her face clean right off." Jo: "And what about Melita?" Inez: "She is also a complete brat." Jo: "Do your children get to see thier father?" Inez: "No." Jo: "Then, how could you be so abusive to your children?" Inez: "Because, I curse and yell at them in Spanish. I hate children so much. They are such (long bleep)." Jo: "Ah! We don't want to hear this kind of language at all, do we? You need to be nice to children, you need love and compassion. You need to love children." Inez: "I can't take this (bleep) anymore!" She goes out into the patio, crying. Jo follows her. Jo: "Inez. Inez. Inez, listen to me." Inez: "Callate y deja me paz! (Translated to: Shut up and leave me alone!) Teaching Begins Yolanda and Melita turn over new leaves Adiós Jo-Jo Family Update Jamie, Melita and Yolanda are Inez: "Since Jo left, I found myself " Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts